The Good, the Bad, and the Schneider
by Byanka Y. Schmidt
Summary: Brooklyn Taylor is planning on having the best summer of her life. The only problem? One of her best friend's cousins is tagging along for an attitude adjustment
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers! Um, I wanted to try a Max Schneider fanfic, so yeah. If I could get at least three comments for the prologue, I will continue. Don't worry, STAC? will still be intact, but for now, I'm just curious. Enjoy! XX -Byanka.

It's no secret that love and hate are total and complete polar opposites on so many levels.

Hypothetically speaking, when you love someone, -and it doesn't matter what kind of love it is- you'll always have their backs no matter what happens no matter how stupid or irrational a situation might be. You'll either accept their flaws, or even say they've got none. You'll stand up for them. You'll shed light on their darkest days. You'll even have a bond so strong, it's unbreakable.

But then, there's hate. When you hate someone, you'll be annoyed just by their existance, even if they live halfway across the world. And it could get to the point where you'll wish death upon them, just to have the peace you want. It's a harsh reality.

Really different, right? But what if they're so similar that a person might not be able to distinguish the two? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: (Max POV)

Last call Max, wake up before I drag you out!"

I groaned and rolled over to face my manager. "I am up!" I barked as I checked the time. "Why am I up at 4:30 in the freakin' morning anyways?" I glared blearily at her.

"Because you have to be at Erin's by 9:30, and it's a three hour drive. So I've given you an hour to get ready," she stated patiently. "Now, I have your clothes set up and everything. I know you-"

"Okay, get out of my room and I'll let you know when I'm ready." I didn't bother plastering a fake smile on my face. A scowl formed on its own.

"Okay, but before I do, give your phone."

"Why?"

"Because it's part of the deal."

I gasped sarcastically. "How 'bout no?"

"Max, give me your phone."

"I said NO!"

"MAXWELL GEORGE SCHNEIDER!" She bellowed.

"Yes?" I smirked, amused at her.

She rubbed her temples. "Just hand me the damn phone Max," she sighed.

"Okay," I smirked, trying to hand it to her before pulling it away again, "but say the magic words first."

She snatched the phone away. "How 'bout you get your ass ready before I extend this thing an extra month, and don't push me, 'cause I will."

"You wouldn't." My smirk dissolved, replaced by an unamused frown.

"Try me."

I flipped her off.

She pulled out her phone, and dialled a familiar number. "Yes, this is Angie. I'm calling for my client, Max Schneider. It seems that he wants to stay at the lake house for two months instead of one. Fantastic, I'll let him know. Thank you for your help."

"I hate you," I growled.

"I know, but it's for your own good. Forty-five minutes!" She reminded me before walking out and slamming the door shut.

I fell back on my bed with a groan. Obviously, I didn't wanna spend a stupid 'vacation' with my stupid cousin and her stupid friends.

Even worse, they're all girls! Do you think I wanna hear them gossiping about the latest fashion or complaining because they have to wait until next week to watch the premiere of *Pretty Little Liars* for hours? Hell no!

I ran a hand through my hair. I was only older than she was by a year, but I wasn't stupid. I knew how girls their age acted. They were probably gonna spend every weekend fangirling over every guy on their magazines while doing each other's make-up 'til the morning. Disgusting. I will not be able to put with that for two months!

"Forty minutes!" she banged on the door.

An hour later, I was walking into the shower. Half an hour after that, I walked out. Ten minutes later, we were out the door and into the limo.

* * *

"Remind me why I have to do this?" I grunted, rubbing my temples furiously. We'd been on the road forever. I was literally dying of boredom listening to Angie rant the whole way.

It was like being stuck in your least favorite class with your least favorite teacher. Worse than that? You can't leave even if you tried. This was hell on wheels.

Instead of answering my question, she shoved a tabloid magazine in my hands.

**_'Max Schneider: Getting out of hand?'_** read the cover. I flipped to the page on my article. "_'How to Rock's' _Max Schneider seems to be on the bad side more and more lately," I read aloud, "Between late night partying and causing riots, it's obvious he's crossing the line. Insiders say he finally did indeed cross the line when the cops arrested him for stealing a diamond ring.'"  
I scoffed. "It wasn't a diamond…it was a ruby. And why'd they get that shot of me? It looks stupid."

She rolled her eyes. "Just keep reading. It gets better."

I rolled my eyes back unamused by her sarcasm. "'If that wasn't bad enough, he punched the owner, 70-year-old Thomas Baker when he refused to hand the little trinket to him.'"

"I did not do that. I slapped him." I turned my attention back to the article. "'The cops were not only called, but Schneider was arrested for theft and assult.'"

"Psh, is that it?" I snorted. I dug my nose deeper into the magazine. "'At trial, the jury reached a compromise with Schneider's lawyers:

"'He is to spend a month away from the spotlight and get his head out of the clouds and back onto his head. Lately every action he's been taking jeopardizes his very career on Nickelodeon. Will he pull through or risk losing his job and his fans who he proudly calls his Schneidermonkeys?'"

I sighed heavily as I saw the comments from Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr and every other social networking site you can think of. "Well, this is a load of crap if you ask me," I stated smirking widely once I finished reading.

"It's not as easy as you thought it was. The jury was gonna find you guilty the moment they realized it was you. You're lucky I was able to pull through."

"But sending me to a murder district with my stupid cousin and her stupid friends is worse than anything."

"Max!" she gasped.

"What? It's true."

"I'm not gonna argue with you about that, mainly because you've had enough of me talking-"

"Then shut up and let me sleep." I said as my eyes drooped.

'Can't let you do that."

"Why not?" I groaned snapping them open again.

"Because we're here," she told me as the limo jolted to a halt. "Now before you do anything-"

"FREEDOM!" I screamed like a maniac, bolting out.

* * *

**HEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO THHHHEEEEEERRRRREEEE! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've decided that I will continue with this story 'cause, well, Max Schneider is a total freakin' mega-hot cutie! [If I could have him for Christmas, I'll love you & be your bestest friend forever! x)] _STAC_ will continue like I said, and I will upload that probably Friday mainly because Kendall said I should. XD Anyways, 'bye and have a Palm Woods day. Oh, & uh, watch out for my author's note on _STAC?_! Love you all & I hope you enjoy this one! XX -Byanka :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to get up!" Haley chirped brightly.

"No," I protested sleepily.

"C'mon Brook, we have to hit the road aleady." She kneeled on the floor to shake me awake.

"Go away," I swatted her hand.

"C'mon love, you're driving remember? You agreed to it."

"Lea'e me 'lone," I slurred half-asleep.

"Erin!" She called our other best friend. "She's won't get up. Help me out!"

"I'm coming," her distant voice echoed, "and tell her I'm bringing the bucket!" As if that was enough to scare me.

"D'you hear that Brook? You better get up or you're gonna get it."

"I don't care," I mumbled incoherantly, "go away."

"I warned ya," was her nonchalant response.

I snuggled under the covers finally glad I'd be getting peace and quiet. My tranquility was extremely short-lived however. I doused in literally the most freezing water! "What…the…fork?" I sputtered, "Why the forking spoon did you dump cold water on me?"

"We warned you," they chorused, not the least bit phased. "Now get your butt up, 'cause you're driving," Haley added in a singsong voice.

"Remind me again why I agreed to driving," I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stood up and stretched, finally fully awake.

"Because you're the only one who can drive without killing us," Haley teased.

"That and because you said we could sleep," Erin winked.

"I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah. What time is it?"

"7:30," they chimed together again, "but we're leaving at 10." Erin practically flew downstairs to check if her cousin was here yet. Damn, that's the fastest I've seen her move.

"Why did you decide to wake me up early then?" I grumbled. I began picking up the soaking contents.

"Because I knew we were all gonna wanna go in the shower," Haley announced proudly.

"Then did you happen to see what was wrong about waking me up this early when one, it takes us no longer than 20 minutes each, and two, there are two showers in Erin's home," I teased.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she stated, genuinely confused.

"See? This is why Erin is the smart one," I joked, balancing the wet blankets so I'd be able to pat her head.

"And what am I?"

"You're the fun one." I fingered the dyed red part in her dirty blonde hair. "Erin's a stick in the mud compared to you."

"I heard that Taylor!" she shouted from downstairs, trying to mask her laughter.

"You were s'posed too Babe!" I shouted back, "I'll be back. Lemme just throw these in the dryer and I'll see how we can kill time. Go take your shower Hal."

I stumbled downstairs, threw the contents in the dryer, and helped Erin finish up. It only took an hour and a half.

"Now, it's your turn to shower," Erin coaxed, "my cousin should be here any minute. But I feel as though I should ask you again. Are you sure you don't mind him coming?"

I smiled. "Erin, I'm absolutely positively sure I don't mind one bit. All of you need him to to change so if it'll help, then I don't mind."

"Brook, did you know that you and Haley are definitely the greatest friends ever?"

"I know," I joked, "but so are you, no matter how boring you are." I pinched her her cheeks.

She slapped it away playfully. "Hey, someone needs to be responsible."

"I'll be in the shower if ya need me," I winked, "'Member, we have to be on the road by 10:30, latest if we don't wanna get stuck in traffic." I bounded upstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, -making that about 9:20-ish- I was ready. I smelled coffee brewing. Yummy!

I was greeted with my smiling best friends that I've literally known forever. We were known as the three musketeers 'cause nobody ever saw us seperated. But, none of us were exactly the same.

Haley was the loud and crazy one. Everyone knew she always had an idea up her sleeve, even if it was totally unrealistic. She was known for her laughs that caused. She was spunky, quirky, creative, crazy!

She dyes a chunk of hair every week and it's never the exact same shade! Some days, it'll be red, other times blue, then magenta, then purple, and you get it.

Then there was Erin. She was quiet and more reserved. She was the one who made sure we, mostly Haley, didn't get out of hand. She was fhoughtful, smart, authoritive, sensible, practical but loud if you knew her! She didn't use her loud voice unless someone disobeyed her. She's like World War III on feet. I should know.

This one time we were invited to a party and Erin didn't want to go. She said that she had this bad feeling something would happen. Of course, Haley and I ignored her and went.

What ended up happening was that some drunk idiot fell down the stairs and the cops were called and everyone was questioned. Erin found out and gave us more hell in a week than if we told her we failed a final or something.

But we love her. She's our Mother Musketeer and we'd fall apart without her.

Then there's me, the one in the middle who is neither outrageous nor reserved; it just depended on who I was with and how well I knew the person. I called myself the normal one. "Better?" Haley smirked.

"Much," I replied sticking my tongue out.

Erin, as usual, went straight to business. "Okay, here's the deal. Max should be here around 9:30- 9:45-ish. By the time we get his things loaded, it'll be sometime around 10, so we'll be right on schedule."

I poured myself a mug and took a seat next to Haley so Erin could be in the middle. "So who's rooming with who?"

"I paired us logically. I'm rooming with Haley. Do you mind?"

I shook my head, as I prepared my coffee. "Not at all, but how is that logical?"

"I can't room with him, 'cause, well I'll need help carrying a corpse, and digging his grave. You can't room with Haley, 'cause you're the loudest when you're together.

"You and I can room together but Haley can't room with him, because they're party animals and they'll keep us up all night.

"I figured I'd be rooming with her because I can keep up with her and you have a lot of patience with strangers. I'm sorry, I knew I shoulda asked."

"It's fine. I just want all of us to be able to relax and get to know each other." I took a sip if my coffee. "Don't you need to take a shower? I'll watch out for your cousin...Haley, did you get your stuff ready?"

"Yes Brooklyn. Everything that is mine is either packed or charged."

"Okay, so can you get our junk food ready? We need our snacks, and find the you-know-what."

"Don't even think about it," Erin warned, "we will not be putting my cousin in our book of hot boys." She shuddered at the thought.

"Aww, why not?" I teased. "He's cute."

She pretended to gag. "I'm related to him. I grew up with him. Trust me, there is nothing cute about him."

"He's so going on my list," Haley whispered giggled to me.

"Mine too," I giggled back.

"You guys are gross!" She moaned.

"Babe, as your best friends it is our job to make your life hard."

"She's right love. Without me and Brook, your life sucks."

She patted our heads. "Damn right. Just keep those comments to yourself. I'd rather not puke from disgust." Sje glanced at the clock anxiously.

"Go take a shower. I'll keep an eye out for your cousin. Promise."

"You'll do much more than that," she hinted, and the blood rushed to my cheeks. Haley was the one who usually made those comments. "I'm joking," she said as she stood up.

* * *

I glanced at my phone. It was already 10 o'clock and still no sign of her cousin. Maybe it was a traffic jam or something.

But then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I volunteered. No duh! I was the only one downstairs.

I skipped to the door, and flung it open. There, in front of me, was a lean boy, no more than 19. His hair was covered by his beanie. His eyes, however, were plain as day to see.

They held a subtle hidden kindness despite the obvious disgust and disdain flooding across.

His mouth looked like ito was sculpted between a scowl and a malicious sneer.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna let me in?" He snapped.

Okay, that was uncalled for. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Oh, you're one of my cousin's stupid friends, aren't you?" He scorned.

Okay, I already didn't like him. "Depends on who's asking," I retorted in the same tone.

"Whatever," he muttered before brushing, err, shoving passed me and making himself at home on the loveseat couch.

"Erin, your stupid cousin is here!" I fumed. He glanced up and gave me a sneer. I resisted the urge to punch him.  
I already took an immediate dislike to him.

"I'm so sorry about about his attitude," a lady apologized as she came ip the steps. "I'm Angie, his manager. Are you Erin?"

"No, Erin's upstairs. I'm Brooklyn, her friend. What can I do for you?" I extended my hand for her to shake.

"Are you one of the other two young ladies that will be accompanying Erin for the lakehouse trip?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am. Won't you come in for a quick cup of coffee so we can discuss this?"

She glanced at her watch. "I suppose I can spare a few minutes." I stepped aside so she'd come in.

We earned a few glares from that thing Erin called her cousin as we passed into the kitchen.

Luckily, the coffee was still warm so I just poured it and let her fix it up her way.

She took a sip. "So, Brooklyn are you aware of the rules we established for him?"

"No ma'am, but I figured Erin would've mentioned soon. What are they?"

"Well, for starters, no partying unless it's at the lakehouse and one of you three organized it.

"And two, and I honestly cannot stress this enough, he is not to leave the premises unless someone's him." She smiled apologetically. "I will lament in advance. The way he is now is nothing compared to how he always is."

"I can take care of him. Don't worry about a thing."

"I also hope that you don't mind that we extended this vacation a month."

"Are you kidding? I'd live there forever if I could. You should extend it the whole summer!" I exclaimed.

Her watch beeped. "Oh! I've got to get going. Thanks for the coffee. One more thing though. I'll be calling you every week to check up on him. If all goes well, we may cut it short. If not," she sighed, "we'll have to take it from there. If you need anything, call me. Erin's got the number. I've also confiscated his electronics, so you've got nothing to worry about. Thanks again for doing this."

"My pleasure. Not to be rude or anything, but you should get going. You're gonna be late for whatever it is."

"Of course. I'll be seeing you around." She scampered away. With a "Be good," warning to the boy in the living room, she left.

"I'm hungryyyyy," he sang in a nasally tone.

"Get up and get it yourself," I shot back.

"Make it for me!" He snapped.

"In your dreams!" There was a crashing noise.

* * *

**SURPRISE UPLOAD! :D Happy Friday y'all! I was gonna wait 'til Monday to upload but you guys are supah dupah dope [ x)] & I love you so much, so here ya go! :)_ [Max: Actually, I made her. _**

_**Max, go sit down. I'm busy uploading**.]_

**Lemme just say Max Schneider is forking sexy & his voice is god forking hot damn! (Yeah, that totally made no sense!) x) ****Didja wish my baby a happy 20th like I asked? [_Max: They did, & let 'em know they supah dupah dope._**

**_ Yessir.]_ Didja see him on Figure it Out last night & how he got slimed? I think I almost died watching him. He's just smexy. Yum!_ [Max: I heard that!_**

**_ Max! Go sit down! I'll tell you when I'm done. _**

**_Max: Fine.]_**

**On a more serious note, hope you like the new title & I've made it a crossover. :O Of course, my two besties Erin & Haley are in it, 'cause Erin believes in me, & well, Haley's a creeper. XD (Insider) If I could get to 7+ reviews for this story before I upload next time, I'd be supah dupah happy. XP [_Max: Do it! _**

**_Maxwell! _**

**_Max: I'm going, I'm going.]_**

**Btw, if any of you are gonna watch him on tour {Victoria Justice's tour fyi}, I WILL SWAP YOU FOR BTR TICKETS! J/K, but if you do, you are lucky sons of b- **

**[_Max: EXCUSE ME?]_ **

**-people! XD [_Max, you didn't even know what I was gonna say._**

**_ Max: Mm-hmm.] _**

**Anyways until next upload. Love you, stay beautiful, & I'll try not to make my author's notes as long next time. Have a Palm Woods day! XX -Byanka *waves* **

_**[Max: Are you done uploading yet?**_

_**Just about. Why?**_

_**Max: Hurry up! Do you know how long I have to wait?**_

_**Chill boy. **_**Gotta go guys. He's getting impatient. *whispers* He won't be here next time I upload.**

_**Max: Wanna bet?**_

_**Max, what are you doing? Gimme the laptop back! Okay, I'll say 'bye. **_

_**Max: I'm waiting.**_

_**Jeez, Mr. pushy. Thanks. **_**'Bye guys. See you 'round.**

_**Max: Tell them I said 'bye too!**_

_*****_**sighs* Max says 'bye too.**

_**Max: See, that wasn't so hard was it?**_

_**Shush, now I have to work on **_**STAC. _Hehe._**

**_Max: WHAT?_**

**'Bye guys! :D *crash* _Max, what the hell was that?_**

**_Max: 'Bye guys. Hasta luego. I gotta go..._**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell did you touch and break?" I screeched, skidding to the living room.

There he was, stretched on the couch like he owned the place, with the biggest smirk on his face. "Nothing."

What a forking liar. On the floor was our family -me, Erin, and Haley- portrait, the glass broken to smithereens. Well, the glass anyways. I glared at him.

He gladly returned it. "Got a problem?"

"I'm looking at it."

"Can't do anything about it, can ya baby?" He spat in my direction.

I growled. He did not wanna push me. I picked up the glass as I resisted to throw him the jagged shards. Instead, I kicked the couch. He snarled.

"Listen here Princess. You don't know who you're dealing with. And I'll make this simple and we can 'enjoy' this hell hole you call vacation.

You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. I don't know you and I don't care to know you. You don't know me and I don't care for you to know me. I don't like you and nothing will change it. You don't like me and I can see it in your eyes so don't deny it.

"You're coming for your own reasons and I'm here against my will. So overall, let's steer clear of each other. Okay? Okay."

I had enough of him. With my free hand, I yanked his upper body up. "No, you listen here and listen good alright? I don't freaking care if you're an actor, singer or whatever the hell it is you are. To me, you're just a bug that just happens to be Erin's stupid cousin. And you better not ruin this vacation for me.

"You think you're bad? I can be a thousand times worse. Now, I can be sweet and friendly, or I can make your life a living hell. The choice is up to you. And just so you know, we're rooming together, and I will not put up with your BS, 'cause you will wake up underwater. Understand?"

Without waiting for his response, I shoved him back down, causing him to hit his head on the armrest. Not that I cared. "Erin, your stupid cousin is here," I repeated as she descended the stairs.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" He complained from the passenger seat.

I clenched the steering wheel. "No," I mocked him, not even looking at him.

"When are we getting there?"

"When we get there." God, he was such a child.

"How long 'til we get there?" He moaned.

You have no idea how badly I wanted to slam my head against the wheel. Ever since we got into the car, he's been whining like a child. And it's worse, 'cause the girls are asleep and I have no one to talk to! Luckily, we were almost there, and we were no longer on the freeway

"Soon," I growled.

"Somebody's got a temper. Are we there yet?"

Ignoring him, I turned the music up that was playing from my iPod. I switched around until 'Elevate' came on and the girls shot up, awake.

"ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!" We sang out, fist pumping. Yes, we are three 18-year-olds jamming to Big Time Rush. Get over it. "LET'S THROW A PARTY IN THE SKY AND CELE-"

"NOOOOOOO! Turn it off or change it!"

"NOOOOOOO!" I mimicked him while the girls belted out the lyrics from behind. "This is my car, this is my iPod, and I'm the one driving!" I shot a glare at him. "And get your damn feet off my dashboard. This isn't a recliner."

"No."

"Get. Your. Feet. Off."

"NO!"

I stomped on the brakes abruptly causing everyone to lurch forward. "What the hell did you just say to me? Either you get your goddamn feet off, or I will leave your sorry ass here. Your choice."

It did not take a genius to realize he was slaughtering me with his eyes. I could feel the way they were burning into me. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, this bitch keeps yapping her mouth away and doesn't know when to shut the hell up…Are you planning on driving any time soon or do we have to walk?"

"That does it," I snarled ripping my seatbelt off.

"Whoa there Brooklyn. Calm down,Erin coaxed, "Here, why don't you keep Haley company and I'll drive? Sound like a plan?"

"I nodded before muttering to Max. "You're lucky your cousin was here to save you this time. But you won't always be so lucky."

"I'm frightened," he mocked sarcastically. I smacked his head before switching with Erin.

We arrived an hour and a half later at a the lakehouse, although it seemed more like a normal house. It was a typical two story but there were only two rooms, since the rest of it was occupied by two bathrooms and a freaking king sized game and music room. It was pretty sweet. The house itself was isolated, so nobody would guess there was a house here, since it was pretty much surrounded by trees.

There wasn't a pool, but if you hiked for maybe five minutes, you'd find yourself at one of the most beautiful lakes in California. And if you'd want something kinda adventurous, there's a little path that'd take you to where you'd find a waterfall where it's actually safe to jump, dive, or pretty much anything. If you looked from one of the rooms, you'd be able to catch a glimpse of 'land' as Haley called it.

While I busy admiring the house, I didn't notice that Erin's stupid cousin uanked open my door, causing me fall out and land on the leafy dirt. "Ow! What the hell?" I shot a glare at him.

"Aww, is the little Princess hurt? Next rime, you'll think twice before threatening me." Instead of answering, I pulled at his ankle, causing him to fall back.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck is your problem?"

I snorted. "Are you seriously asking me that question? But just in case your little brain doesn't know, it's you! Now why we do as you say? Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you.

Haley extended her hand which I gladly took. I dusted myself off and started walking until the dumbass tripped me and I face planted on the floor.

"That's what you get," he smirked before standing up.

"This is gonna be a long summer," Erin murmered to Haley.

"Agreed," she whispered back. Make that three.

This time, I stood up without their help. I wanted to kill Max so badly at the moment. He was pretty much thinking the same thing.

"Alright, let's go inside. Max, Brook, you get the room next door to the game room-"

"The one that overlooks the waterfall?" I interupted Erin, clapping my hands.

"Yep. I knew you'd want that one, and I figured that you'd have enough hell, so consider it a plus," she smiled.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing with the beds?" I exclaimed.

"Look Princess, I simply can't use one twin bed; I need both."

Without waiting on him to say another word, I rushed passed him in an attempt to get my bed back. "EEEEERRRRIIIIIINNNNNNN!" He yelled when I was able to do so.

"What?" She called from downstairs. "I'm busy!"

"Your stupid friend has pulled my bed apart! How am I supposed to get my sleep if she destroys my bed?"

"How am I supposed to be rooming with an annoying piece of crap that doesn't shut the fuck up?" I snapped, slamming the door behind me and stomping downstairs. "Jesus Christ Erin, I hate your cousin so badly at the moment."

"Really?" Haley teased sarcastically. "We haven't noticed the way you wanna rip his throat out and throwing in curse words every time you acknowledge him." I managed to smile wryly.

"I'm sorry," Erin lamented, "I really should've given this more thought."

"It's fine Erin. I'll find a way to handle this. Onto lighter discussions, what's for dinner?"

"Well, because it was a long day, I thought about sandwiches at first. Then I thought, 'Well, I have guests and sandwiches are too plain for a welcome thing.' So now we're having fried chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Sounds great," I clapped my hands, "How can I help?"

"You can actually help set the table up. Haley's already helped me with everything else."

"Okay," I chirped. Anything was better than staying in that room with that thing. Even if it was for just a few minutes.

I was considering giving Max the dirty silverware, bit who knows how that'd play out. We'd end up maiming ourselves by the end of the week, and dead by the end of our vacation.

"Great, now let's go freshen up, and we can -hopefully- have a peaceful evening," Erin sighed contently.

"See ya in a few," I said as I darted upstairs. I couldn't wait to get this long day over. Too many events for a day.

I opened the door to -ugh- our room and just decided to be nice to that thing.

"Hey," I called out softly as I entered, "Dinner's ready."

"I care because…?"

Deep breath Brooklyn. Don't let him get to you. "Well, we're having chicken if you're hungry."

"I care because…?" he repeated, sounding a tad annoyed.

"Well, if you're not hungry-"

"I never said I wasn't!" He snapped.

"Fine! Jesus. Next time I'll let you find out on your own." I ran a brush through my knotted hair and grabbed into a ponytail before sauntering out.

* * *

He never came to dinner, but I was too relaxed too care. The Three Musketeers were having too much fun gossiping.

"Alright guys, let's call it a night," Erin said looking at the clock. It was barely 10 o'clock. "I'm calling it a night."

"Me too," we echoed before I added, "You guys go ahead. I'll pick up."

'You sure?" Haley asked.

"Postive," I smiled, "'Night ladies. See you on the morning."

"'Kay, g'night!" They patted my head gratefully before hopping upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, I was done amd ready for bed. I stifled a yawn before opening the door, but almost exploded at the sight before me. That's why he didn't come to dinner.

Before I could even have second thoughts, I stalked over to him and yanked him off his bed…by the ear.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hissed. "Why in the fucking hell did rearrange the fucking beds again? I fucking live here too. Jesus Christ! Put them back!"

"Ow, ow, my ear. Ow, ow. Let me go goddammit!" he growled through clenched teeth.

After another tug, I did. "Fix it."

"And if I don't?"

I breathed through my nostrils. "Okay, that's it. Do whatever the hell you want. If I want to stay away from you, I'm not staying here."

His eyes brightened. "Does that mean I have this room to myself?"

"Well, I know for a fact that you won't go. But I still expect my stuff to be out."

He made a face, which I completely ignored. "Yes Your Majesty." I rolled my eyes before turning on my heel and slamming the door shut. "Well good night to you too," I heard him mutter to himself.

I groaned while I trudged downstairs.

The couch looked more comfy anyways.

* * *

**I apologize if it's short, but it was the best I could do this week. :) Have a Palm Woods day. XX -Byanka**


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like I was floating at first. Okay, not exactly floating. It felt lumpy, but I wasn't complaining; it could've been worse. It also sounded like someone was talking to me. Then, out of nowhere-

"Oomph!" I said as my right half of my body made contact with the floor and face hit the leg of the coffee table. Neither really hurt; it was just because the impacts shocked me. Okay, it hurt a bit. I glanced blearily at the reason I fell…that *thing*…who was casually eating cereal and watching cartoons…and also enjoying my apple. Grr. But I could care less. The pain shooting through the right half of my body and my whole face was more inportant.

"What the hell was that for?" I winced as I rubbed my shoulder. Yeah, I could feel more pain coming on.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You didn't move when I asked you to."

So someone was talking to me. "So throwing me off the couch was your solution." I winced even more as I stood up. It was worse for my face.

"I didn't throw you off, that's rude…I pushed you." he smirked.

"Same difference." I wasn't amused. "It was still…forget it." I walked, okay limped, away and went upstairs seeing as though my day was already to a bad start.

"Make yourself useful and turn the AC on. It's hot!" His voice echoed.

"Do it yourself!" I snapped. I didn't have to worry about waking the girls up; they could literally sleep through anything.

"Do it yourself," I heard him mimic.

Muttering incoherant and senseless profanities, I stomped to the room that had my stuff, and grabbed some clothes -and my pills. I needed a shower to calm myself down before I murdered someone by the name of Schneider.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. (Ouch! Stupid pain!) 7 am. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Okay, what's on the agenda for today?" Haley asked after breakfast and placed her dirty dish in the sink. She gave me an apologetic look since I was the one washing them.

I peered out the window in front of me. "Sunny, so I guess we can go outside."

"Yes!" Haley cheered as she walked back to the table and took a seat next to Erin.

I heard Erin giggling from the table. "Well, seeing as it's a nice day, I guess we'll go to the lake. After, we clean the house. Jeez, four teenagers here was probably not a good idea. It looks like a moving van threw up in the living room." I smiled sheepishly, thankful she couldn't see.

"Yeah, your stupid friend moved in here last night," Max pointed out from the living room.

I heard her sigh. "Max, what did you do to make Brooklyn sleep here?"

"Nothing. She just doesn't like the fact that I need a big bed in order to sleep."

She groaned this time. "Max, really. How do you know someone…never mind. Hey Brook, did you eat already?"

I nodded. "Yep. An apple after my shower and some of Haley's pancakes that she made. It was delicious."

"How many did she eat Halz?"

"Almost three," she chirped.

"Awesome. So, let's get down to business. 'Kay Brooklyn, since you cleaned the kitchen, you're already off the hook. Halz, you're in charge of cleaning our room. Max, you're taking the living room and your room as well." As-"

"NOO!" He yelled loud enough for all of California to hear. "No, no, NO! I was already told that I'd be spending my summer here. Do you actually expect me to clean this stupid house too! Hell freaking no! This is all the little Princess's mess. She's gonna clean it up, not me. Just like the rest of you should make yourselves useful and clean my room too."

I merely smirked at his stupid remark. He could complain all he wanted, but Haley and I knew how persuasive Erin could be.

* * *

"No, do you 'member when you saw Logan Henderson and almost had a heart attack, Brook?" Haley asked through her fit of giggles.

After taking only, like, three hours to clean, we went to the lake and had a girls' day since Max refused to come with us. Jeez, the kid was as hell. It took 20 minutes after we finished cleaning to make Erin realize that he wasn't gonna move from his spot on the couch. Not that we cared anyway. It was 10 times more fun without him. It was just about 6 pm-ish, so we were headed back home.

"That wasn't funny Haley," Erin chided her, even though she cracked a half smirk herself and tried to actually keep herself from laughing as well.

She doubled over in her laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh yes,-" laugh- "it was!" -laugh- "She looked like-" -laugh- "she saw God-" -laugh- "in person!" -laugh- "The look on her face-" -laugh- "priceless. And then-" she didn't finish; she was busy dying. If it wasn't for the fact that she was laughing, I swear you'd think she was throwing a tantrum. Her hands and feet were swinging in the air, and often making contact with the dirt.

I blushed and looked down. She was never gonna let that go, was she? Just because I literally bumped into Logan from BTR, and accidentally spilled his red Slushee all over his white shirt 10 minutes before showtime and the fact that he had to perform like that for the first 15 minutes didn't mean anything.

"Yeah, no. It wasn't that funny Haley," I took a bite of my apple and almost flinched. I ended up getting a stupid bruise on my cheek from this morning.

The dying Haley thought otherwise. "Yes-" -laugh- "it was." -laugh- "Then-" -laugh- "the fact that-" -laugh.

"Yes, yes," I cut her off good naturedly, "the fact that he remembered me at the meet and greet was a sight, I guess." I took another bite. Gosh, that was the best thing I ever tasted, but ouch, forking bruise! "On a different note, this apples are bomb! They sound like those from the movies. Listen!" I crunched on it extra hard and winced a bit this time. Lordy!

"Brook, how hard did you hit yourself?" Erin asked, noticing my slight pain.

"Just enough to leave tiny bruising," I told her, "On the bright side, it's the only one I have."

"Hmm," was her response. It was the 'I-don't-believe-you-but-if-you-say-so' 'hmms.'

I stuck my tongue out at her and took out my phone, happy for the signal I was able to get.

"Watcha doin'?" Haley asked curiously.

"Goin' on Wattpad."

"Again?"

"Yes, again silly."

"Why?"

"Because I'm reading two good stories," I replied with a smile.

"About?"

"Erin's stupid cousin."

"Why-"

"I like the way they portray him."

"How so?" Erin inquired.

"Well, they make him a nice guy, like if he wasn't a jerk. It's weird honestly. One that I'm reading now is called 'My Roommate Max'. If you ask me, I'd say it's a tad ironic and scary. Mostly scary."

"How?" They asked.

"Okay, for one thing, the main character's name is Blakely Taylor and she's rooming with Max. How weird is that?"

They glanced at each other. "It's just a coincidence," Erin said.

(We could already make out the top of the house while we were walking back. Yes!)

"No, no. That's not the only thing. Then there's this other one called 'Max and I'. I thought it was safe until- until I read that the main character's dad left her as a kid! Guys, how is that- like? Y'know? Like, how can I explain it?" I wanted to smack myself for sounding so stupid.

"That's easy," the always sensible Erin stated, "you're just reading too much into these stories. I call them 'coincidences'."

"Or, maybe it's fate," Haley joked with a wink. "You and Max are destined to be together. I call it 'signs'."

"And I call you nuts Hal," I smirked, finishing my apple. "I don't like the guy anymore than he likes me, so it's anything but fate." I threw the core at her as Erin opened the back door that led into the kitchen. (I swear, this house was just like one of those you see in the movies!)

"Max, we're back!" She yelled. We were greeted with silence.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," I announced going straight for the 'fridge and pulling out an apple.

"Which I don't get, considering you ate an apple on the way to the lake, two while we were there, and another on the way back," Haley teased.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I love me my apples."

"Which is good," Erin said going into the living room. Which reminds me, Brook, you're cooking tonight."

"Yes ma'am," I saluted her even though she couldn't see me. "Requests?"

"Anything's good," Erin's voice echoed sounding slightly worried.

"Whatever's fine," Haley chimed in.

"Mac and cheese good?" I offered.

"YES!" They squealed.

"Pizza it is!" I joked, pulling the macaroni out of the cupboards. Man, Erin's parents did a good job stocking the house, but I bet we're gonna need to go grocery shopping in about two weeks. Three days if we run out of apples. I love apples.

It was pleasantly silent. Erin was walking around the house, upstairs, then downstairs, then upstairs again, with the occasional slamming doors.

Haley was plunked on the couch, watching TV. The volume was on low, so, I can't say what she was watching exactly, every so often tossing potato chips in her mouth and giggling like mad.

"Guys?" Erin called out a few minutes later as the food was done cooking, "Have any of you seen Max?"

"Nope," Haley called.

"Uh-uh," I echoed. In all honestly, I could care less about where he was. I had two other things to worry about. One was to feed my hungry girls. The other was to see if any of those fics were updated.

"Okay guys, now I'm getting worried. He's not here."

"Didja check the garage?" I asked.

"We don't have a garage."

"How about outside then?"

"The thought did not occur. I'll check." It was quiet, so I was able to hear the front door slam shut.

"Food's ready," I called out to Haley. Whatever she was watching must've been interesting because I didn't hear a reply.

So, I dashed upstairs, into the thing's room, so I could get dressed again. I pulled out my duffel bag from under his bed (What's it doing down there? It was supposed to be in the closet.) and took out some sweats and a tank. I was way more comfy like this.

I placed it back and was on my was out when I saw something lying in the middle of his bed. Curosity got the best of me, so I walked over to it. It was a ukelele. It was really pretty.

It must've been new because the wood was really glossy, and there weren't any fingerprints on it. I decided to pick it up.

The tiny instrument felt so fragile in my hands, so I touched it as delicately as I could. It was really beautiful. I strummed it cautiously.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The voice bellowed so loudly and so suddenly that I almost dropped the ukelele. Holy crap! Where'd he come from?

I whirled around and actually dropped it this time. Thank goodness it was on carpet and not on tile. (Yes, he scared me that badly amd I dropped it with that much force.) I picked it up quickly.

That wasn't the reason why I dropped the uke. The reason why was because he was shirtless, and damn, lemme say that I may dispise the guy, but he had an amazing body. And his wet hair, hot danm!

"Hey," he snapped his fingers at me, "What are you doing in here and why are you touching my ukelele?"

He didn't give me a chance to explain; he stormed over and snatched it from ne. The droplets from his hair landed in my face. It felt nice.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that-"_ clonk_ went his uke to my head. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Don't mess with my stuff alright? Do you see me touching with your stuff? No, you don't. Now get out of here."

"Gladly," I huffed, rubbing the center of my scalp. Lord, that hurt. I stomped out of his room and to the bathroom and washed my face. I was slightly calmer as I went downstairs, but it evaporated as I saw him seated in my seat, right smack in the middle of Erin and Haley. They were completely oblivious to my presence.

"Why don't one of you make yourselves useful and serve me some of the mac-n-cheese?" Max complained.

I heard Erin sigh heavily before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Max," Haley said gently, "I think it's great that you're here and all, but-"

I saw him shoot her a look which immediately made her quiet down. "Where's my damn food?"

"I'm coming," Erin sighed, coming in and setting the plate in front of him.

"Hey, is your stupid friend Brenda coming to eat, or what?" He asked slurping the food into his mouth. (How is that even possible?)

"It's Brooklyn," I snapped walking passed them to get my food, "and yes, I unfortunately will be joining you." I had the misfortune to sit opposite him, but oh well.

It was quiet for like a minute. "Brook, this is, like amazing," Haley complimented.

"The best so far," Erin agreed. "How do you do it? The noodle thingies are so soft, and the cheese is perfect."

I shrugged before picking up my fork. "I don't know. I just-"

"You make this?" Max sneered.

This can't be good.

"No wonder it tasted like crap," he remarked.

That did it. I dropped the fork, making one side clang on the side of the china plate and the other on the table. I shoved it away from me. I let my napkin fall on the chair while I stood up, ready to end his life.

I decided against it at the last second. Instead, I stalked to the living room.

"Brook, are you gonna finish eating?" Jaley asked from the dining room, concerned.

"I'm not hungry," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Brook, please come back and eat," she coaxed.

"No, I said I'm not hungry."

"Brooklyn, please."

"NO!" I practically shrieked.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and a clanging fork. Aww, shit. Now I'm in for it.

"BROOKLYN MELODY TAYLOR! YOUR. FOOD!"

"I'm not hungry Erin. Blame your stupid cousin." I didn't wanna hear anybody anymore, so I grabbed my headphones from the coffee table amd plugged them into my phone.

I blasted some Big Time Rush while I logged into Wattpad. I saw that the writers of 'Max and I' and 'My Roomate Max' hadn't uploaded yet, but I did see something that caught my eye.

On the 'Stories you might enjoy' section was another Max fic called 'These Walls' by ForeverAc0ustic. I clicked on it and began reading…

Oh sweet Jesus! Why me? Could these stories be more scary and/or ironic? First, I read one that had a name similar to mine, who's rooming with Max! (My Roommate Max) Then, I read another who's dad left the girl when she was little. (Max and I) Now, this! The girl is spending a summer at her best friend's house with him! (These Walls.)

-Insert a sarcastic laugh- That's not even the funny part, and by funny, I mean strange funny, these girls all fall in love with him. Joke's on them though. Those are fanfictions; this is real life. And I loathe the guy, so hahaha.

But it's still a great way to keep me up all night, right?

* * *

"Oh! You're up this time. Are you actually gonna get up and move or do I have to tilt the sofa again?" He smirked.

I went from sleepily staring at the ceiling to glaring at the boy. "Neither."

"Wrong answer Baby," he scowled.

I shot up, scowling back at him, all the tiredness leaving me. "Don't call me 'Baby'. It's annoying."

"Whattaya gonna do about it…Baby?"

Before any of us could comprehend what was happening, I jumped over the couch and clasped my hands around his throat.

"Take it back," I growled as we landed on the floor. I know what you're thinking. This chick has totally lost it, and now she's about to murder an innocent boy.

In my defense, I've warned him countless times, and now, look. And it's not even a death grip to be completely honest.

He was still breathing and all; he just thought he wasn't. "Get. Off. Me." He managed to yell before pushing me off of him.

I landed by the foot of the couch. "Ouch!"

"Don't touch me again." He walked passed me and sat on the couch. "Make yourself useful and pour me some cereal. Or bring you an apple. Either way, just give me something to eat."

"I'll give you something alright," I muttered stalking into the kitchen like the idiot I was.

I pulled out two apples; one for me and another for the creature that was on the couch but was technically my bed.

I furtively walked back to the living room. I wasn't gonna hand it to him; he didn't deserve that. Without making calculations, I hurled the apple at him. No such luck, it got him on the arm. For the record, I was aiming for his head. Yes, cruel, but I don't care. It still hurt him though, so semi-score.

He yelped like a kid. "Jesus! What the hell d'you do that for?"

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it Baby?" I smirked, winking at him.

"You want war Brook-a-lyn? You'll get war. Better watch your back Princess."

I chortled. "You're telling me to watch my back Schneider? Ha, you're funny…not! This is war."

* * *

**Hi guys! :D Well, it's a little late, but here is the chapter. Please understand that I'm balancing this one, along w/STAC?, so it takes longer to make it a good length for you. That, & I'm working on a new fic called 'Give Love a Try'. (Also Max Schneider.) Um, oh yeah! I got a Wattpad, so if you have one, fan moi! I fan back! :) Follow me on Twitter, BigTimeByanka. That is all for now. x) Have a Palm Woods day! XX -Byanka.**


	6. Author's Note Please read!

**Alright guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but here it is: I am putting all my stories on hold. It is not because I've gotten tired of writing (because I haven't!), but because I have to take school seriously this year.**

**In case you don't know, or if you care to know, I am a senior. (Class of 2013 baby! x)) I am behind a gazillion credits, but I can still graduate w/my class if I don't mess up. I can't afford to fall behind, especially because I'd like to go to college. [Haley, Erin, I'm thinkin' Wisconsin! x)]**

**That, & because my phone has messed up too, & my parents refuse to buy me a new one until Christmas. This is where I type all my stories & upload them as well, so yeah.**

**The good news is that I will be hand writing out chapter by chapter of every story, so expect mega crazy uploads when I can get the chance to upload. & if I can, I will ask my two awesome friends & sisters, Erin & Haley to see if they'd mind uploading for me. (Ladies, do you mind? x)) But if they can't, oh well. Oh! Before I forget, I can guarantee that I will also have new stories up, _AND_ (I feel as though I can't stress this enough!) _Life as Miranda _will be coming back & _Falling for a Rusher _will be starting when I can officially get back on! (It's a One Direction story, & I hope you can give it a chance.)**

**I feel terrible for doing this to you, but I have to. At least there's a bright side to this. Right? :) If you don't think there is, at least this ain't a permanent thing. x)**

**Warning: Uploads will be rare, but I will try to make them as long as possible to make up for this. **

**I sincerely apologize for all this but time will fly by before y'know it. Thanks for your understanding!**

**Have a Palm Woods day everyone! :) XX -Byanka**


End file.
